Odds In Our Favor
by HarperC23
Summary: It's been a year since the nightmare of the games, only for Katniss's worst fears to come true. Her and Peeta are going back in with past victors including Kurt Hummel, a boy she greatly admired and his boyfriend Finnick Odair as well as a couple of other friendlier faces. However not all of the victors are happy to see her, she knew some wanted her dead but who?


**AN: Alright guys here is me Glee/Hunger Games fic. Pairing is Kurt/Finnick and will very closely the events of Catching Fire – Mockingjay Part 2. Please remember to keep me updated with your reviews and please try and have a good day.**

 **ODDS IN OUR FAVOR (CH.1: The Tributes)**

It wasn't a nightmare, not at all. It was very, very real as Katniss watched all the former victors walk into the capital her eyes caught that of last year's winner Kurt Hummel who walked side by side with his boyfriend Finnick Odair.

As much as she had absolutely everything about the games, Kurt Hummel was always the exception. For one they shared why the entered the games as Kurt's brother well technically stepbrother was chosen and Kurt tried to volunteer only to be told stepsiblings didn't hold the same rights as regular siblings. Then, however a glitch happened and the other chosen had previously died in the year before games and seeing Kurt's spirit as something fun to watch they allowed him to step in with his brother. He later told the capitol and the distracts that his plan was to get him and Finn to the last two before killing himself. That was until the last kid left from District 9 snuck behind them and slit Finn's throat before getting stabbed through the heart by one of Kurt's Sai swords when it was over Kurt Hummel of District 3 was announced the winner and though many were celebrating Kurt was bawling his eyes out over his dead brother's corpse.

Katniss had wanted to tell him how brave she thought his visit to District 12 but sadly Prim had gotten sick and she had to stay and take care of her. To her great surprise a week later several beautiful bouquets of flowers along with some of the best food the capitol had to offer was delivered to their door with a video message inside. Through the screen Kurt told her how sorry he was that he missed them but that he understands the importance of family. He wished them and then he was gone. It was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her well that and when Peeta threw her some food and it made her sad that she would probably never get to thank him in person, she contemplated if now was a good time when a soft voice spoke behind her and had her turning to face a smiling Kurt and Finnick.

"Katniss Everdeen, we finally meet." Kurt said with a warm smile but not distracting enough for her to not notice that his Sai Swords were on his back in a carrier nicer than she had ever seen.

"They get more intense looks than that when his walking around with them in his hands. It even turns some people on." Finnick announced with just a hint of disgust in his voice but just as quickly as it was there it was gone. It was then that Effie brought Peeta over him and Finnick seemed to form an instant connection while Katniss wasn't sure what to say to Kurt before finally she did.

"I'm sorry about your brother, what you did it was so selfless" She said as she looked to the boy who held a tight smile

"Not entirely, I wanted him to live so I had a stake in it, sadly we don't always get what we want. I really hope your story ends differently." The brunette replied before wiping a tear away as Finnick and Peeta walked over before it was announced that they needed to get ready for the nights events.

"Let's go get this over with, Katniss good luck really." With that Kurt and Finnick walked away leaving sadness in her heart that Peeta instantly picked up on.

"What's wrong?" He asked leading her to Effie and Haymitch

"They might be dead by the end of all this." She whispered and Peeta too looked heartbroken at the revelation before adding

"Who knows it could be us and Snow will stop the rest of them. We both know we're his target." Peeta added with a shrug and a soft pat to Katniss's shoulder before joining Haymitch and Effie at the elevators that lead to their rooms, where they would stay for two nights before being put into the Quarter Quell and start this whole sick game over again.

 **AN: I know the first chapter is short! I promise the others will be longer, and the second chapter will be up in the next four to five weeks. Please be patient and please enjoy!**


End file.
